


Someone to fight for

by Music119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Childhood Friends, Cute, Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Destiel - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, cas deserved better, fighter!Cas, fighter!Dean, fighterAU, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music119/pseuds/Music119
Summary: Cas "Angel" Novak is the best fighter in New York City. its simply a fact. he has been fighting as long as he can remeber. he lives for the discipline, the adrenaline rush. he believes there is a right way and a wrong way to do things which is why Dean Winchester presents such a problemDean "pretty boy" Winchester is also one of the best fighters, but unlike Cas he likes to live life one drink at a time, he is not afraid to have a good time. Cas can't stand Dean after an unfortunet event from there childhood and has made his whole life around getting to destroy him in the ring.when a unfortunate situation they two rivals end up not only having to spend a week together but also share a room.maybe Dean is not as bad as Cas once thought he was-----------I'm awful at summaries but this is cute and happy with a side of angst, please read!! you won't regret





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first ever supernatural fic so please don't be to hard on me!! this story means a lot to me because i myself am a fighter and love to read fight stores!! i plan on up loading twice a week if i can but some weeks it will only be once! thank you so much for reading

Cas was the best  
Some people were good at writing, or dancing, maybe even singing or cooking, but he was the best fighter in New York City. It was simply a fact.  
Ever since he was a little kid he had loved fighting. The fist time he stepped into a boxing gym he had know it was where he wanted to be, where he was meant to be. In Cas’s head fighting was something solid, something structured. There was a right way and a wrong way to do things, which is exactly how he liked to live his life, in black and white. 

“Hey Cas” the girl at the front desk said as he walked through the threshold of the gym.   
Meg. She was nice enough, and pretty thought Alec.

“Hey Meg, how was your weekend” 

Meg blushed at the question, he knew Meg was in love with him, Christ the whole gym knew that she was, its not like she tried hard to hide it or be subtle. Of course he had tried to shut it down early on, to stop her from getting the wrong idea but she seemed oblivious to his uncomfortable conversations and smiles

“it was awesome, yeah I went to the movies with my brother because Kyle broke up with me..” she looked down at her hands as if waiting for some kind of of sympathy from him, and Cas took that as his cue to leave. Its not that he didn’t want to comfort her , it was more then he never knew what to say when people where upset . Bedsides she was waiting for him to say things he would never hear from him so it was better to just leave it at that and walk into the work out area

The gym was one of the most prestigious gyms in the city, Nephilim. It was a gym that trained the best fighters in the city and had no time for people who were not willing to give it their all. The coaches were world renowned, the gear was the best, The gym was so elite you had to go through an interviewing proces to even become a member. It was a status that few could say they had the honor of having. The gymitself looked exactly like it sounds, it’s all big open spaces and windows, eight heavy bags hang from the celling’s across from a large mirror. It was supposed to look modern and clean, it is supposed to look expensive.

Cas walked past the other fighters who were on the floor and went straight to the locker room to dump his bag.  
Just as he got to his locker he heard the door slam open

“Cas !!! There you are ! I’ve ben looking for you everywhere” a very sweaty men named Chuck rushes.

“well I just got here so what’s so important” he doesn’t have time for Chuck shit today.

I need a someone to corner Jaces fight next weekend because something has come up and I wont be able to attend” typical. Back In his day Chuck was one of the top fighters in the world. He had money, and titles, the world was at his finger tips! But like most stories his victory came at a price. He was so obsessed with his dream of being the best that he neglected his wife who was pregnant with his baby. Turns out it was twins. Because of complications from birth his wife had died, leaving him responsible for their two new borns. It was not long after that that he deiced to hang up his gloves and open a gym, Nephilim, fast forward 15 years and he is one of the most successful gym owners in new York city.  
Oh yeah, he was also Cas’s dad.  
“  
sure whatever, do you know who he’s fighting?” 

“Yeah one of John guys, from Prodigy” Cas rolled his eyes, of course it had to be from Prodigy. 

Prodigy was a rival gym up in Brooklyn. It was it Cas’s opinion, everything wrong with the sport. The fighters were disrespectful, and fought dirty, they were dirty. It was really a miracle that they fought at all considering how much they liked to party, Nephilim had been at war with Prodigy for as long as he can remember, it only makes sense that Jaces first should be against one of them.

“I thought John was done taking people to fights, it was in his words “to much work and not enough pay” John Winchester was argumentally one of the worst coaches in the entire sport, like ever. He was never around, he doesn’t care about whether or not his fighter’s are trained well of not, he is in It for the money instead of a love for the sport. The only thing that keep’s the gym in the was light as Nephilim is Johns son.

“hes not taking him, Dean is .”

Dean Winchester. Even the thought sparked something In Cas, something atoned to rage. If the name did not give it away, Dean is the Prodigys son, and the head coach of the dreadful gym. In the fight world Dean was the best, other then Cas of course. Everyone knew the story, he had been groomed from birth in order to be the best, and he was. It was almost like a retirement plan for Jonh. the two of them had fought many times inside the ring, and there revival was not over once they got out of it. Dean was self-centered, and arrogant, he never showed up on time and was the definition of disrespect. Whether he was born to make his dad money or not, he was one of the best and Cas hated him even more for.

“that’s surprising. I thought he would be too busy sleeping with every person in Brooklyn to do something as mundane as taking some kid to a fight” 

Dean had a reputation for his notorious drinking habits. He was known as the king of the broken scene. He got whatever and who ever he wanted whenever he want them. He was crazy and unpredictable; his life was something straight out of a playboy magazine 

“don’t be petty. He’s as good if not better then you” the look in Chucks eyes when he said it were enough to tell him that the conversation was over.   
Cas just sighed and went to go find Jace.

Jace was a new fighter to the gym, but he was with out a doubt an up in comer. He was also one of Cas’s closest friends. The two had met when he was four years old when Cas moved to New York from a small middle of nowhere town in Canada. He had been over whelmed to say the lest, but Jace had taken him under his wing and they soon became family. Although Jace had been In the gym almost as much as Cas had, he had never wanted to give it a try. It was not until they got older and Jace saw all the attention Cas was getting, more importantly the attention from the girls. When he had brought it up, Cas had just laughed and flipped him off, but fast forward a couple months and Jace Was about to step into the ring for the first time.

“how are you feeling about fighting one of johns guys? Ive heard he was personally trained by Dean himself for this fight” he rolled his eyes as he said it, trying to fake annoyance because truth be told as much as Cas disliked Dean, if Adam was trained by him personally then he will be a tough fight, he just doesn’t want Jace to know that.

Jace finished his round on the bag before he looked up “pretty confident. Adam has next to no experience, and im sure pretty boy over there has been to wasted to train him properly,” he looked back at the bag before continuing “besides, I was trained by the best fighter in New York” he gave Cas a wink before he started his next round. Even though it was something that he did on the regular, the action still made his heart beat a little faster.  
He hummed in response to that answer. The only thing that will hurt him is going to be his ego.

“I heard that Dean is trying to get a title shot but no one is qualified enough to fight him” Cas could not help but laugh at that. He really did try to stay away from the drama between the gyms but when he was around Jace he couldn’t help it.

“im sure they don’t want to taint there records by putting his name on it” said Jace when Cas said nothing

“come on, he’s not that bad” a look of disbelieve flashed across Jaces face  
Truth be told, Cas may have a deep dislike of the man but he dose have a sliver of respect for him. No matter how much he drinks or parties, there is no way to take the easy way when it comes to fighting, it is a hard and vicious game that there is no easy way to do, he would have had to put in lots of hard work and sacrifice in order to be as good as he is now. Even if Cas dose not like him, he still has a sliver of respect for what he has done

whatever dude” Jace turned back to his bag to finish his work out  
Cas could not help but notice the way that Jaces shirt was just a size too small, the way the fabric stretched across the lean muscles in his back and made everything just look more defined. He cleared his throat. Now was not the time for this

“Okay, I think your ready”   
-

The days leading up to jaces big fight felt like near minutes to Cas. He was so caught up in all the last minute preparations, including having to supervise Jace while he ran sprints in a extra duty garbage bag because the idiot decided to wait until the day before to make weight, that when the big day finally arrived he felt like it was already over. Because the fight was to take place in Orlando Florida, and because the promoters of the fight decide they were not going to help them out with the coast of the flight Cas, Jace and Cas’s Brother Gabe all decided to risk the 16 hour drive to the hotel, something that he was sure would be more stressful then fighting

“are we almost thereeeee” whined both Jace and Gabe at the same time. 

Since Jace had always been around, he was not only like a brother to Alec, but also to Gabe. The two were attached at the hip most of the time. It made him happy to see how well Jace fit into his life, and into his family. Gabe might have grown up in a house of fighters but he him self was definitely not one. he was the definition on a passasisat, who thought Cas and Jace were absolutely insane for choosing to get punched in the face for fun, all it took was one punch to the head for him to decided fighting was something he never, ever wanted to do again. Instead he chose to fight with words. He was the first one to sign up for riots or petions, he was as sharp as a nail and had a tendency for playing tricks with people. Because of that, Gabe was more of a family out cast then Cas would ever be. the second He turned eighteen he moved to a small apartment in Brooklyn, somewhere he knew he family would never follow. For that reason Cas dose not get to see her as much as he would like so he was excited to spend the week with him and Jace.

“I told you guys we should have just flown” Cas said, eyes never leaving the road in front of him. Its not that he didn’t like driving, its just that he chose to avoid it every chance he got, but because he was the only one who thought it would be useful to get a license, he was stuck the whole way.

“aw but then we wouldn’t be able to sing show tunes the whole way” Gabe said while turning up the radio louder then Cas thought it could go, while Jace pretend to be offended by his choice in music. He couldn’t help but smile.   
-

At the end of the first day, the trio deiced to get a hotel room, well two hotel rooms because since Jace is fighting he deiced he needed to get in his Zone and stay by himself. He had never been able to say no to him and understood how terrified he must be even if he would deny it.  
He remembered the first time he stepped into the ring. He was 12 years old and absolutely terrified. When he walked out to the ring he wanted to do nothing more then run away. The music was too loud; the lights were to bright, it was wrong in every aspect of the word. he looked at his dad who was standing behind him and begged him to stop it, and let him go home where he would be safe. But all his dad did was push him forward and tell him to keep his hands up. It was the most import day of Cas’s life. So since he understands that Jace needs space to freak out, he has to share a room with Gabe, awesome.

“so hows Sam doing” he asks while walking up to their room door. Sam Winchester, Gabes boyfriend. When the two had first got together he thought chucks head was going to fly right off of his shoulders which is what he’s sure Gabe was going for, it was weird at first but after a while Cas got used to the idea. Hes pretty sure they were only dating at first in order to anger their parents but he can tell by the way Gabes eyes light up that he has fallen in love.

“oh hes doing so amazing! he just got accepted into Law school, which is basically his dream. Im proud of him” a blush forms across his face “things are going really well” 

He puts a hand on his brother back “ that is awesome Gabe, im so happy for you”

“thank you”

As much as he likes to tease his brother about his love life, and all its trouble, he really is happy for him.  
The night goes on like that, the two sit and talk about what is going on in there lives and what the future holds. Apparently after Sam graduates him and Gabe are going to travel, get out of the city for a bit and experience life outside the neon lights. It makes sense, Gabe has never like the city and it makes sense that He would want to get out of it the second he could, but something about it still made his heart hurt.

“what about you brother, what’s going on in your mysterious love life?”  
that question made his thoughts stop. It was a question with no answer because that was just it. His love life was something that did not exist, nor could ever exist and it was something he would rather not talk about

you know me, I don’t really do that kind of thing, I’m too busy with the gym” that was what he told everyone whenever they asked. He was “to busy” to have friends or relationships, and in a way it was true, but only he knew that there was more to the story then what meets the eye

“what about that girl Meg, she is totally into you”   
He thought of Meg and her long brown hair, of her blue eyes and sun kissed skin

He looked down at his hands “shes not really my type”

Gabe looks at him as though he is reading every though he has ever had, and knows every secret he has ever kept. It makes him want to walk away, do anything to escape his gaze. He knows he should just man up and tell him, he of all people would understand, but he just couldn’t. he seems to notice his mortal dilemma and decided to drop the subject and get ready for bed. He was never more grateful for him.


	2. chapter 2

“its hotttttt here” Gabe says as he falls out of the car. 

That morning the trio had gotten back into the car and drove the last six hours of there trek and finally got to there destination, or so he thought. The hotel he was at seemed to be something right out of a movie. The lobby was one of the biggest rooms he had ever seen, with crystal chandeliers and velvet couches adorning the room. It was far too fancy to be hosting a bunch of fighters, and he would have turned around and got back into the car if a flash of gold had not caught his attention.  
Dean Winchester.  
Although he stood with his back to Cas, his brown hair and leather jacket were unmissable. The sight made his head spin. He was standing alone with his single fighter Jordan.

“oo there is Dean and Adam!” yelled Gabe as he made her way over to them. Because of his relationship with Deans brother, he had became good friends with him. The two apparently have been all but glued to the hip. He admits that Dean can be intriguing, with short hair and bright eyes that seem to draw inspiration from the greenest mountains , but he knows the truth behind the mask.

“I don’t know why your friends with him” he scuffed as they slowly walked towards the enemies  
The look he gave him was enough to know he should keep the rest of his thoughts to himself.

“Dean!!” Gabe said as he throws him self across the strangely well dressed man

“Gabriel, what a surprise I didn’t think you were going to be able to make it” his voice comes out light, like he actually means what he’s saying. Cas just rolls his eyes. As the two pull away he clears his throat in as much annoyance as he can muster. Dean looks at him if just for the first time he is realizing he is also standing there. The second his green eyes were on him he wanted to walk away, something about Deans full attention being on him made him fidget, and feel exposed   
He raked his eyes up and down Cas’s body as if he were sizing up an opponent before a fight, “and you Castiel, its nice to see you again.” 

“Dean.” Is all he says as he walks past him to the check in desk  
-

“what do you mean you only have three rooms available? We booked this fight months ago!” this was not happening right now 

“Sorry sir, but we just assumed that because you are both from New York that you would be from the same gym” she looked to be about eighteen years old and he could tell that his is the first time she has ever had to work at anything in her entire life, she had no idea about the chaos that she just through his life into. She rolled her eyes, “its unusually to have two gyms from the same city fighting each other” Cas looked at her with eyes that could kill, she dose not even care! Before he can respond he feels a hand on his arm holding him back before Dean steps up to the desk

“well sweetheart you would be mistaken. You see, we are very different gyms and it would really help us out if you could get us a few extra rooms,” he flashed her a smile that seemed as genuine as he could muster, “im sure a smart girl like you knows how to get things done” he lend in while batting his eye lashes, he thinks he is so impressive and handsome, its unbelievable! Leave it to dean to start flirting in what Cas can only call a crises 

“im really sorry” a blush starts to form on her skin “but we are all booked up for the fight” that’s all Cas has to hear before he walks away leaving Dean to grab the hotel keys  
Unbelievable, of course they end up having to share rooms with Prodigy on the weekend of Jaces big fight! Briefly he thinks about just getting another hotel room, somewhere far away from Dean and his fighter, but when he looks back at the small group he knows he cant do that. Jace and Adam seem to be talking about something that involves a lot of hand motions and Gabe has a smile plastered across his face as he laughs at something Cas is sure is not really funny. Just because he has a problem with Prodigy and Dean that dose not mean he can take this away from Jace and Gabe. Slowly he walks back over to the group.

“so there are three of us and two of you, how do you want to do this?” he says mostly to Dean since he seems to be the only one in charge 

“I need my own room” Jace pips in form the side.  
The rest of the group looks at him like he had grown two heads. Leave it to jace to think no matter what is happening, he must still be the most important person in the room. Okay, he might be thought Cas

“jace we only have three rooms” said Gabe, his voice like ice

“sorry guys, I need my own space” not even Adam who is also fighting seems to need as much special attention as Jace dose. Whatever, there is no arguing with him when hes in this mind set

“okay whatever, so then I guess its me and Gabe, and then sorry Adam, you and Dean are going to have to share a room” Cas says, standing up ready to leave  
Gabe put his hand on his shoulder 

“actually, I love you Cas, but I cant stand another night with your snoring, I was ready to suffocate you while you slept”, Jace laughed from behind him “how about me and Dean share a room, and then you and Adam share” he says”! the rest of the group seems to agree

“absolutely not” says Cas before anyone can agree.  
There is no way that he is letting his brother share a room with dean Winchester.. Its not that he dose not trust Gabe, he knows he has a boyfriend who happened to be deans brother, he still does not trust Dean enough to let them share a room. He looks around at the room and sees a smile start to form on Artist face, he starts to laugh

“well then Castiel, I guess its going to be you and me”   
He looks around the group in disbelieve before realizing the hole that he had dug himself into. No going back now

“I guess it is” he says. The thought o sharing a room with Dean for 5 days makes his skin crawl, but so be it.   
-

“well this is it” Cas murmured as he opened the door to their hotel room  
The group had decided that they all wanted to get settled in before they met up to hit one last round of pads, other then Gabe of course. Sam had surprised him by driving down to be with him for the fights and the two were off together doing god knows what but still it made Cas’s heart warm to think about his brothers happiness. Still, he is not thrilled to be alone with Dean.  
He walked into the room and the situation somehow got worse. The room was as small if not smaller then the locker room at he gym, with two single beds against both walls and a small table. He was pretty sure he’s had closets bigger then the room.

“well..at lest there are two beds” Dean laughs. He’s trying to lighten the mood, like that were possible. He puts his hand on Cas’s shoulder, and suddenly the pin hole sixed room seems even smaller. He walks away to put his bag on the bed closest to the wall.

“how was your trip down here, I heard from Gabe that you all drove down?” Dean says as he swipes dust of off the table. It was apparent that this room was not up to his standard

“yeah we did, it was fine” said Cas. He didn’t care about small talk. Dean sighs from the front of the room and he cant help but turn around to face him. The minute he did he wished he dident. There was no denying the fact that dean was maybe somewhat attractive, his fight name was “pretty boy” for a reason, but it was something Cas had never let himself think about but when he turned and saw his standing there against the windows, the sun surrounding him looking like a halo from god yet the light reflecting in his dark hair making him look like a gift from the devil, Cas could not think anything other then beauty. He cleared his throat. Now was not the time.  
The expression on his face turned from smug to annoyance, and for some reason Cas thought it looked out of place

“look, Castiel—” 

“its Cas”   
Castiel was a stupid nickname from when he was a child, no one was allowed to call him that now. He was no longer a child.

“fine, Cas. Look I understand that you have some deep rooted hatred for me and my gym, and quite frankly I don’t blame you, but cut the shit with this stupid petty game we go back and forth with. Believe me, I don’t like this anymore then you do but I’m willing to put our personal differences aside for the next five days if you are” Dean laughed “if not we can fight to the death and call it a weekend, its up to you” he gave him a smirk  
Cas just stared at him. What was he supposed to say to that ‘I think ill go with fight to the death thank you very much’? As much as he hated it, this was the situation there were in and it would do no good for anyone for them to act like children.

“fine, okay yeah whatever” he gave him a cautious look.   
Dean seemed happy with that answer as he walked across the room to stand in front of him, so close that for the first time Jamie noticed the freckles scattered across his face.

He put out his hand and smiled “friends?” 

He looked at deans out stretched hand, slowly, he took it. “Temporarily”

This was going to be along weekend


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! thank you so much for reading this!! it means a lot to me!!

“good Jace!!” Cas yelled. He was currently holding one last round of pads before weigh ins in the morning. He was feeling confident; he was hitting strong, and moving fast. The only thing that gave him hesitation was the fact that Dean and Adam were standing right beside them doing there own work out. It made him uneasy knowing that they were watching his every move, even though Dean is laughing at a joke Adam said like he doesn’t have a care in the world, even Adam seems relaxed, lounging on the ground like he owns the place. Cas looks away 

“okay, your done” he says to Jace eve though hes still looking at other two standing across from him. He hears Jace laugh 

“Five minutes sharing a room with Dean and you cant get your eyes off him”   
Cas feels all the blood drain from his face. Dose Jace—dose he know? A thousand thoughs start running through his mind but before he can spiral to far Jace laughs again “dude I was just kidding, you don’t have to freak out” haha very funny . 

“ha-yeah, yeah I know” he says trying to stop his heart from beating out of is chest. He doesn’t want to think about Jace of all people being made aware of his relationship preference. Really he doesn’t want to think about anyone other then himself being made aware of it, its really no ones business but his own.

“so how is sharing a room with him?” Jace asks while unwrapping his hands. 

“its only been five minutes and I already cant wait for it to be over” he says, taking once last glance at Dean and his fighter before looking back at his.

“oh it cant be that bad, who knows, maybe it wont be as bad as you think”

“says the man who gets an entire room to himself!!” 

“true” it only takes a moment for them to start laughing at their own jokes and as soon as they do things feel normal for a moment.   
After the laughter dies down Jace looks over at Dean sitting on the floor “they really are something aren’t they” he laughs at that

“that’s an understatement” the two gaze at each other a second before Cas clears his throat

“so- are you going back to your room or going out with Adam? Remember weigh ins are really early tomorrow” there he is, back to being the mother hen of the group

“yeah, I think a bunch of us are going to head down to the pool, try to sweat out the last couple pounds in the hot tub, your welcome to join us” even the thought of Jace sitting in a hot tub sweating is enough to make his head spin, he needs to get a handle on this

“thanks-yeah im just going to head back to the room, try to get some sleep” he picked up his gym bag then put his hand on Jaces shoulder, he needed to hear this “but Jay, please remember that even though you and Adam are all buddy-buddy now and seem to be friends, tomorrow you are both going to walk into the ring with the mind set only one of you is going to walk out. just remember that” Jaces face changed with the words, suddenly serious 

“I know Cas, don’t worry” he must have seen the fear in his eyes. He would never admit it but he was almost more nervous about Jaces fight then Jace was! He nods at his friend before walking away, but before he could he added

“oh yeah, and no food because your still fat!!” it was a common saying in the fight world, one that catches people off guard when they are not used to it, but Jace takes it like a champ and laughs

“yes sir” he says  
He ignores the way his heart jumps at those words and decides to just leave it be instead.  
-

Instead of going up to the room like he intended to do he ends up finding a quite corner in a coffee shop. Finally, somewhere he can think. Jace is going to step into the ring In less then twenty hours. Rationally he knew that nothing that bad was going to happen, and if it did they would deal with it like they always do. Fighting was a sport that puts your life on the line every time you step into the ring, Jace knew this. He was ready to fight and was going to be fine. No matter how much he told himself this, he could not stop picturing Jace laying on canvas covered in his own blood, he screams at him to get up, to do anything but all he dose is lay there. The image has made itself a permanent resident in his brain. The terror is like a fire in his chest that makes this throat feel impossibly small. He looks down at his hands and sees that there are shaking. Calm down he tells himself, taking a deep breath trying to stop the tremors from over coming him. Its funny, you’d think that a big time fighter like him who gets into the ring to hit people would not have such bad anxiety, but he dose. Its one thing he has struggled with his entire life and with jaces fight on the horizon its becoming a bigger problem then anticipated. Just breath. He takes another sip of his coffee, trying to drown his thoughts. He cant just sit around like this over thinking every little thought. Maybe it’s a good thing he is stuck in a room with Dean this weekend, at lest he will not have a moment to himself to think.   
Thinking of Dean made him remember that it was currently 2am and he had to get up at 5am for way ins. It was time to face the music. Slowly, he gets up and head back to the room.

When he gets back, the room is dark expect for the lamp on the bedside table, which Dean must have forgot to turn off when he fell asleep with what looks like some book in his hands. He is relived to find out he is asleep, not having the mental strength to play his games right now. As quietly as he possibly can, he sneaks off to the bathroom to change out of his jeans into a pair of sweat pants. On his way back he goes to pick up his laptop, not yet ready to sleep and in the dark he misses the bottle of Advil sitting on top and spills it all over the room. He cringes at how loud the sound is in the quiet room. Dean shifts. Crap 

He hears him mumble something from across the room “Cas..?” his voice was rough from sleep, it turned something in Cas’s chest, something he didn’t want to think about. 

He looks at the spilled pills on the ground, trying to stop the blush that is creeping up his neck from being caught in the dark, not that he was doing anything bad it’s the fact that he was being careless. 

“sorry, I was just trying to get my computer, sorry for waking you” 

“its nothing, where were you its like three am” he looks in the direction of the sound and holy shit.

Dean was sitting up in bed, putting his still open book down on the bedside table. The light from the lamp beside him turned his skin to something that reminded him of liquid gold with the black from his tattoo coming off as spilled ink. There was something inhuman to the way he looked like this; it was. In a way that Cas forgot he could look like. His hair which was normally perfectly styled, was lose and messy, he looked like something unreal. Cas could do nothing but stare.   
Dean must have noticed 

“like what you see?” his voice was still lower then normal from sleep, but he had a smirk on his face that made Cas’s brain scream MAYDAY MAYDAY ABORTE MISSION, he needed to get a grip on himself, but couldn’t stop the blush that filled his face. 

“you wish” he mumbled trying to remember himself. This was Dean. Not some guy he met a bar, or Jace. It was him, who may be admittedly beautiful but was also cruel and cold. He could break your heart in one word, something Cas had person experience with. Dean was everything he never wanted to be. He needed to breath.  
He walked over to his bed before answering his original question

“I um-I just needed some air” he made the mistake of looking up again. At this distance, which was lesser then three feet thanks to the impossibly small hotel room, he saw for what he thinks is the first time in years, dean looking nothing but human in the dim light, no leather jacket or hair jel, no smart look on his face or sharp words. He was human after all dean once again notices his stare but this time dose not mention it

“ah, you clear your head?” apparently not. Cas tried to collect his thoughts and get his head on straight but all he could think about was Dean in the lamplight. That’s it, this needs to end

“um-y-ya” he clears his throat. Get it together “yeah. I did, thanks. “ he got up and put the laptop down, suddenly no longer interested in whatever it was he was going to look up, he just wanted to go to sleep and forget that fact that Dean Is there at all.  
Dean watches his movements like a predator waiting to stick. It was both terrifying and exciting having his sole attention. What was wrong with him. 

“good”, Dean turned off the light and laid back down, seeming to be done with the conversation at hand. Cas was thankful

“get some sleep Cas, the boys weigh in in the morning” with those words he closed his eyes and turned away

Cas got into to bed and just laid there. What was that? His mind was going crazy with the image of deans messy hair and golden skin. This was not something that he wanted to think about right now, nor something he ever wanted to think about ever again. Dean may be beautiful to look at but that did not change who he was. It did not change the fact that Dean was not someone to be friends with, he cared for no one but himself, and did what was best for himself. He was arrogant and disrespectful and Cas needed to get it together and stop acting like he is something that he’s not. Dean is not his friend, not someone he can talk to or think about. He was just a boy who happened to be sharing a room with him whom his best friend was going to fight (in some ways he guess” he should be thinking about Jaces fight, or weigh ins, he should be making sure that he’s at weight and ready but instead he cant stop his mind from playing the imagines over and over in his mind, and for the first time in weeks he fell asleep with something other then the terror for Jace on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you enjoyed this chapter!! what do you think is going to happen next? as always leave kudos and a comment if you liked this chapter! thank you so much


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh guys!! its been forever! I am so sorry its taken me this long to update, I got busy with school and then I got the flu and was really sick so I have been able to do much of anything for the past four weeks!! anyways I am back, stronger then ever and I plan on finishing this this story to the end!! I hope you like the next chapter, it's longer then normal but its been away!!

“mhhhnmm” Cas groans at the all to soon sound of an alarm clock, one that he does not remember setting.

Its fight day.

he shoots up in bed so fast that his head spins with the sudden blood rush. He ignores it.. He looks to this right, expecting to see Dean sitting there in all his glory, but instead he looks over and sees a empty bed. Confused, Cas looks at the clock and freezes when he sees what it says.

8am.

That cant be right, weigh ins where at 6, someone would have woken him up, but when he checks his phone he sees a text from Jace. Or better yet multiple texts

“where are you! Everyone is here and waiting for you”

“everyone made weight.” 

Cas jumps out of bed and throws on a t shit while stumbling slash running out the door. How could he do this it as one of the biggest days of Jaces life so far and he missed the beginning of it . why didn’t Dean wake him up? Where was Dean? Cas had so many questions and he dident have time to answer any of them, all that mattered now was getting to Jace.  
When Cas got down to the ball room where the fights were taking place, he couldn’t believe the amount of people. He knew it was a big tournament with lots of fighters, but this was a whole new level of crowded. Despite the growing panic in his chest he cant help but smile when he sees the fighters walking around like the own the place, the serious look on there faces even thought they are just as scared as anyone else. The smell of Thai liniment so strong that he can partially taste it. all of this makes him smiles because this is were he belongs. He feels at home. his trance like state is frozen by the sound of Jace yelling across the room 

“hey sleepy head! We are over here!” 

Cad looks around, trying to find the source of the sounds. He eventually spots them. Adam and Gabe are sitting in the corner, a little to close for Cas’s liking. All the fight bags surround them and it seems that they have found a sport to call home for the day. that is not what makes his ears go red. He turns his eyes to Jace, sitting on a chair getting his hands wrapped by Dean fucking Winchester. Cas runs over with a new passion in in his step. Why is Dean wrapping Jaces hands. He is not his coach, he has no right to be anywhere near them even though it seems that they are destined to spend the weekend attached at the hip.

“whats going on” he asks, slighting out of breath

Cas looks to Jace, then to Dean.

“well you were late, so Dean here is wrapping my hands. And yes before you ask we both made weight and passed medicals.” He gives Cas a wink that makes his heart stop, not the time.

If he was already wrapping his hands that must mean that he fights sooner rather than later  
He looked to Dean and could not help but notice the gold in his hair from the day before had been changed to blue, the same colour as Adams corner. 

“the boys fight in ten minutes. It’s a good thing you got hear when you did” Cas gives him his best cold stair, even though it fails miserably 

“thanks for waking me up by the way” he mumbles, moving to sit in the chair beside Jace

“you were up most of the night, I figured you could use the extra couple hours of sleep. You get grumpy when your tried” Dean gave him a smirk that twisted something in his gut. he felt the blood rush to his head at the words

“do not.” He said back. Jace looked between the two of them

“you are absolutely right , how on earth did you know that” the stress on the words made Cas want to run out of the room, he knew were this was going 

“oh didn’t you know? Me and Cas over here were the best of friends once upon a time” yeah before Dean started partying and sleeping around and became absolutely dreadful.  
Jace seemed to need a minute to process the words, Cas decided that it was time.

“alright now that we have that out of the way, Dean I appreciate your help but I need time alone with Jace and im sure there is stuff you and Adam need to talk about without us, so what im saying is very kindly piss off” he smiled at the end, making it known he was saying it with the best intentions he didn’t know whether it was the odd conversation from last night or the emotions over Jace fighting but Cas did not want to disturbed the new formed peace between him and Dean, for the moment it worked in both their favors to be peace. Dean slowing got up, playing up the drama of the situation

“as you wish, Jace, good luck out there.” He turned towards then and took a bow “gentlemen, I will see you on the other side”   
Cas rolled his eyes but could not stop the smile from reaching across his face. 

As soon as Dean was gone, the game was on. 

The next minutes fly by in what seems like seconds and before he can even register what’s happening, he is standing in the pit with Jace, gear on, ready to fight. He looks at Jace, his face as neutral as he can plausibly keep it even though he can feel terror raise up his throat, into his head making it hard to breath. He will be alright he tells himself. For someone so used to watching fights he has never been good at watching people he cares about fight. He dose his best to hide his fear but he knows that it is to no avail

“its going to be alright Cas” Jace smiles at him, trying to reassure hi. This is not how it should go. He should be the one reassuring Jace

“don’t worry about me. Alright Jace this is it. when you step into that ring, its only you in there. Not me, not Dean,” he looks his shoulder at Dean who for the first time since he arrived looked like a fighter, a serious expression that somehow seemed out of place on his face. He turned his attention back to Jace “this is what you have worked for. You can do this. You just need to go out there and throw everything you got. I believe in you” he puts a hand on Jaces shoulder. He smiles in return  
In the minutes before the fight Cas cant help but look back at Dean. he looks so different. The black vest he wears shines blue in the light. Cas wonders if he has a similar one but in red. When he turns his head and their eyes met, there is something dark in Dean eyes that Cas has never seen before. He looks beautifully dangerous. Jace must have noticed 

“I cant believe it took less then twenty four hours for you to start crushing on Dean, your mortal enemy, when were you going to tell me?” there was a lightness to Jaces voice that seemed out of place for the bomb shell he just dropped. He…why would he say that? Cas has been so careful, how would Jace know. The terror already in his throat seems to intensify even more, making his head spin. Calm down , he tells himself over and over, this is not the time. Jace must see his ace go white because he puts his hand on Cass shoulder trying to ground him back to earth 

“its alright . Your alright” Cas looked at Dean behind Jaces face, and for a second he thought that Dean looked concerned

“lets talk about this later” Cas said a little out of breath “right now lets just focuses on you, and getting out there and winning” as soon as he said it, the current fight ended and Jace was getting called to the ring. It was go time.

Cas walks Jace up to the ring, mouth guard in one hand and a towel in the other. form where they were standing the ring looked like a stage towering above everything else. As they walked up the stairs Cas could feel the adrenalin run through his veins. He gave Jace one last glance, to reassure him that he was here and he was going to be okay. Fighting was one of the scariest things in the world. You walk into a ring not knowing if you are ever going to walk out of it. its terrifying and Cas loves every second of it. as Jace jumps over the ropes, and feels the canvas under his feet for the first time he cant help but be jealous. Across the ring Dean and Adam make their way to the ring, Dean has the same look of determination as before, Cas looks away.

He scans the crowd but he lights make it impossible to make a face out. as Adam steps into the ring Cas calls Jace over for a final word. This was Cas’s favorite part.  
He put his hand on the back of Jaces neck and drew him in so that they were in a pare position, so close that he swears he could hear jaces heartbeat, or maybe it was just his own.

“alright buddy, here we go. Do it for me, do it for you, do it for your family. Fight safe, fight well, believe in yourself. You are good enough, you are strong enough. You got this” he pulls away and gives him one last smile

The pare said before a fight is in Cas’s opinion the most intense part of a fight, It is the moment that it become reals. All the blood, sweat, tears, all of it comes down to five short minutes, it’s during the prayer that you realize it

Jace walks to the middle of the ring to touch gloves with Adam, and the fight begins

The fight starts off slow with Jace jumping around more then he should be. He’s tense, Cas thinks. 

“GO Jace” he yells from the corner, if Jace has any chance, he has to go.  
Before he gets a chance, Adam lands a right hook just below his eyes, his hands shoot up in defense too late to stop it. Jace counters with several jabs and crosses, nothing has the power to do some real damage 

“one two, one two!!” he yells. Jace however does not seem to get the message because all he does is put his hands up, and take shot after shot. 

He cant look away from the disaster unfolding in front of him. it’s like watching two car coliid. As much as your mind is screaming at you to look away you have to watch the chaos  
The first round continues much like that, Jace throws too little shots while Adam does not seem to stop. When the bell rings to signal the end of the round, Cas jumps into action.

“Jace, buddy, look at me” Cas says with authority. He puts ice over his head, and rubs out his legs. Jace seems to be focused on anything other than Cas in that moment. 

“ I need to you listen to what I’m saying,” he looks Cas in the eyes, and he’s taken aback by the amount of fear. Usually the fear aspect of the fight Is over the second the first bell rings, but Jace is still looking up at him with big eyes filled with fear. “you need to keep your hands up, and throw” Cas finishes, his hand on the side of Jaces head.

“you’ve worked too hard to go out like this man, you need to give it absolutely everything you can” he says, a hint of begging in his voice. Jace will lose if he keeps going on like this. 

He has trained to had for it to be over like this.

Jace nods his head franticly. 

“take a deep breath and go” says Cas as the bell once again rings.  
As the fighters get back into the middle he sneaks a glance across the ring at Dean, who still wears a look of pure determination and focuses on his face. Cas looks away.

“and go!” the ref says 

This time Jace is the first to throw, he throws a hook to the head, followed by a beautiful body kick, Cas cant help but cheer. 

“DO IT AGAIN” he yells.   
And he does, Jace throws shot after shot, his pace never slowing down. Adam, in an act of frustration throws himself into the clinch, Cas swears he can hear Dean tell him to stop. Everyone knows not to clinch with Cas’s guys. Jace controls the clinch, he whips Adam around like the weighs nothing, throwing knee after knee, he makes it look easy.  
Pride over takes him as he looks at Jace, his best friend, his student who he has spent months and months training for this moment, he is doing exactly what he is supposed to be doing

“go!!Yes keep going!!” Cas is on his feet now, he can’t help it, he quickly looks at Gabe in the crowd, who is on her feet screaming as loud as she can. He smiles  
Adam throws a nasty body shot that destroys their clinch as the round comes to a close, Jace walks away with his head held high.

“hay, that was perfect” Cas says, putting ice over his swollen eye

“you guys are tied one and one, the fight is yours if you keep doing what you are doing, I’m so fucking proud of you” Cas says with a smile.   
When he looks at Jace this time instead of unfocused and scared, he looks determined. He looks right through Cas to Adam on the other end of the ring.

“you ready to do this?” he asks

Jace nods 

The bell goes and the last round begins.

Jace starts off strong, using the momentum of his last round to carry him through to this one, Adam takes shot after shot without backing up, which makes Jace stumble, that’s all it takes.

Adam grabs him around his middle in an act of desperation and Cas knows what’s about to happen before it dose. He looks to Dean across the ring.

“stop this!!!” he yells but it’s to late.

Adam wraps his arms around Jaces middle, he squeezes his arms together while kneeing his sides, like a Boa constrictor consuming his pray. he screams. Adam is breaking his ribs.   
Cas looks at Dean. How could he do this? 

“Dean!!!! Stop this!!” he yells across the ring. This is not supposed to happen. Dean looks at Cas, his face is just as shocked.   
Jace screams in pain, no longer defending himself, Adam throws him onto the ground with all his force. Jace does not get back up.

Get up. He pleas. Jace doesn’t. He lays on the ground, his face contorted with pain.   
Cas feels like he is watching everything in slow motion. Adam jumps onto the ropes in victory, and Jace stays on the ground. The ref calls the fight and the second he does; Cas is in the ring.

He runs to Jace side, putting his hands on either side of his face.

“hey. Look at me, your going to be alright” Cas whispers  
Jace’s eyes are unfocused   
He runs his fingers through his hair in an act of comfort, trying to help him In whatever way he can. He can’t breath.  
Jace cries as tried to move

“Cas...” he says through gritted teeth

“sh, you’re going to be alight” Cas focuses on Jace’s eyes, ignoring his own fear, he can’t think about that now, all that matters is him.  
Someone puts their hair on Cas’s shoulder, he jumps and is surprised to see Dean standing there

“Jace, your going to be alright. No matter what happened you won that fight. You did everything right. just hang on” Dean was now on his knees beside Cas, his hand never leaving his shoulder, the contact kept him grounded to earth. He didn’t know what to say to Dean so he focused back on Jace. He could deal with Dean later.  
The medics were beside them what felt like hours later when it was only probably only a few seconds, and they were carrying Jace away on a board to a private room. Cas stayed right beside him the whole time, saying encouraging things until Jace believed him, or maybe until he himself believed it. when the doctor rushed into the room, Cas was told to wait outside, out of options he did the only thing he could and agreed. 

“he’s going to be okay Cas” Dean is sitting beside him on the bench outside the medical room, his hand once again on his shoulder. He barely hears him speak. His heart is racing thousand beats per minute. He looks down at his hands. He is sweating 

“Cas listen to me” Dean tries again, using a voice far to soft to come out of his mouth. The room seems to be getting smaller by the second. Jace is hurt. He is hurt. It was like every fear Cas had ever had about him stepping in the ring came true. Adam hurt him. Adam is Dean fighter, someone must have taught him how to do that move. He whips his head around to Dean; his panic quickly being replaced by anger. Dean must see the sudden change because he quickly draws his hand back in.

“how could you teach him that?” he voice is not as hard as he wanted it to be. a part of him doesn’t want to hear the answer because he already knows it. The same part of him doesn’t want to hear Dean say the words that would prove that everything Cas ever thought about him was true. That he really is a disrespectful asshole that he thought he was. A part of him wanted to stay in the bubble of peace that the two had created, he thought of the comfort he felt by Dean hand on his shoulder, about him letting him sleep in because he knew he was up all night with worry. Cas shook his head. He can’t think about that 

“Cas” Dean moved his head so that the two are face to face, eye to eye “I know you don’t have a very high opinion of me, or my fighters which in all fairness I probably deserve, but you need to believe me, I would never tell Adam to do something like that. What he did was not only illegal but disrespectful to not only Jace but to you as well and Im truly sorry it had to happen like that. It was wrong” Dean looks away from him. he wears a look of shame on his face and it looks out of place. Dean was never anything other then confident and proud, even if he majorly messed up. But as he sits beside Cas looking shameful and shy, he looks like a different person. . Cas can’t keep up with all the thoughts running through his head so he says nothing. Dean notices his silence.

He sighs and tried again

“Cas, if I had told Adam to win like that, why would I be sitting here with you right now instead of out celebrating with my fighter?” the words leave his mouth in almost a plea, as if he needed Cas to understand that he wasn’t the monster everyone thought he was. This new side of him was almost vulnerable in how much emotion was written across his face. It was a side Cas had not seen since they were young. There was no prefixes or disguises, the moment was real and sincere and Cas could not help but want to believe him. he remembered the way that Dean had been around the fighters, the dark look of passion in his eyes, he looked like a man in love, it was the same look Cas had on his face when he stood in the ring. He couldn’t fake that. 

“I believe you. We may not have the best relationship but I don’t think you would tell Adam to do that” saying it out loud felt like a confession. He really did believe him. what a crazy world it is. He looks at Dean and feels the gears of their relationship change, it was a moment of understanding and Cas swears that he sees a flash of hope on Dean face  
. 

“someone here for Jace?” what seems like hours later a doctor looking person walked into the room 

“yes, hello, is he okay” Cas puts on his best professional face, trying to look indifferent to the whole situation, even though his mind is screaming at the doctor to tell him everything. The doctor must be used to it

“relax son, he’s going to be fine” he says the words light, like its just another sentence, not the fate of Cas’s best friend 

“he’s obviously not fine, otherwise he would not be here” he says, venom lacing every word. He stares at the doctor with daggers in his eyes. He hears Dean laugh from behind him before he feels his presents beside him 

“my apologize doc, my friend here is a little tense. Can you please explain what is wrong” his voice is so different from a few minutes early when they had been talking, this voice was   
faker then Gabe’s tan. He couldn’t help but apricate it either way. Maybe he was being a little much  
The doctor looked at both of them, and fondly shock his head

“well yes, he has a few broken ribs, two to be exact. He also has a slight concussion from the fall, a broken wrist and a sprained back. From your concern I am going to assume that you must be Cas correct?” the doctor has a confused look on his face, like he expected it to be someone else 

“yes sir, this guy right here is the one and only Castiel Novak” Dean seems to have taken over the speaking roll, not letting Cas get a word in before he responded, probably to afraid that Cas was going to lash out at the doctor. Cas looked at Dean with fake annoyance, the smirk on Dean face proof that it was all a joke to him, but the conversation earlier made him think somewhere in the back of his mind it might be a little more  
The doctor looked at Dean, then at Cas, then back to Dean. he shook his head for the third time in the past two minutes, something Cas wished he would stop doing

“sorry, I just assumed Cas was a girl” Cas felt the anger come back but before he could reply he felt Dean grip his arm like a act of restraint. “and why would you think that” Dean responded, his voice careful, ready to snap at any moment

“oh I didn’t mean to offend you, its just that Jace was calling out for you while we set his arm.”  
Any anger Cas had had disappeared before the doctors eyes, his throat felt tight.

“can I see him?” he asked but didn’t wait for the answer. Before he walked through the door he turn back to Dean and shot him small smile

“give me a minute?” Dean put his arm around the doctor before nodding 

“Take all the time you want, ill just be out here with our new friend” he looked at the doctor with a pity look then opened the door to Jaces room.  
The sight he saw took his breath away, not in a good way. In a world ending apocalyptic way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!! poor Jace!! what do you guys think is going to happen next? leave your comments and kudos if you enjoyed this!!! thank you again

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i hoped you enjoyed this!! please comment and leave kudos! thank you


End file.
